Kidnapping Love
by YamiLover200
Summary: Yami has been kidnapped on the way home from his afternoon walk but dose he know this person?
1. Afternoon Walk

Today was Beautiful,Blue sky's , Bright sun No one could not have a better day then this no one better then the King Of Games him self Yami Yugi. It was late afternoon and he was doing his normal rout, in the afternoon he takes his walks Yami always loved walking it was what he dose.

He loved feeling the wind on his face and moving his hair , the sun shining on him like no other , he shined that afternoon Yami was happy today yugi is going to College , joeys got a perfect job he had always wanted , Tea was dancing in America , Tristen was on vacation with his family for the summer and Yami was a happy man.

"Hey Yami" turning to see Joey behind him "I was on my way to work when i saw u ,Nice to see yah again pal." Hugging his friend he said "Yami you look like a happy man , Your never this happy this type of year ,Whats with yah today?"Looking at his friend He smiled and said.

"Well Joey i guess today has just been great and how are you doing?" Looking at his friend and remembered what he said "Joey if your on your way to work and your stopping to talk to me Are you going to be late and lose your job?" With shock His friend forgot all about work and said.

"Oh my gosh your right Got To Go Yami and I'm doing fine have a good day yami see yah around" Running off and waving goodbye ,Yami turned and continued his walk as he walked he turned a corner and bummed into someone and fell to the ground "Sorry I wasn't paying Attention" when he looked up to see who he ran into he saw a blue eyed CEO looking down at him None other then Seto Kaiba.

"Well ,Well,Well look who it is ,It's that other side of yugi, what was his name Yami?" Smirking at the fallen one yami quickly got up and was about to walk around him when a hand was heeled out in front of him " Whats the Rush?" Kaiba said to him Deeply "Are you running from me?" And with that yami answered.

"No im not scard of you kaiba I'm Taking my afternoon walk if you would kindly let me past, I would like continue my walk." He smacked kaiba's hand out of his way and continued to walk his way home. When he turned to see if Kaiba was there Yep there he was standing there smirking at yami, Yami rounded the corner and lost kaiba sight and on his way home.

**Later that night**

'Almost home' he thought to himself the moon was out and shining with stars behind it Yami stopped at the park to look at the stars that glowed in the darkness of the night when something took his hand and put behind his back and tied them up "Hey let me..."he was cut off by a hand with a cloth in it covered over his mouth and nose proventing him from talking, screaming, or yelling for help but when he sniffed the cloth a cemical came though his nose leaving him sleepy but still struggleing to get free.

'Cemical... smell can't ...stay awake' He though all he heard was a laugh and fell unconscious.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Waking to Coldness and Darkness

When Yami awoke his head pounded cause of a headack and thought to himself 'Where am I'. Shocked when he tried to move his hands and feet have been restraind with cold metal chains attached to a brick could not move , He looked around and saw he was in some type of a dark room.

Yami sat there thinking to himself 'How am I going to get out of here?' he tried braking free but it was useless he couldn't brake free. He sat there useless ,nothing to do,When suddenly a door opened indicating someone had just came in the room he was in, He panicked and struggled to get free.

'Someones in the room with me ,But i cant see where this it is' lost in thoughts Someone touched his left foot and removed the chain when he realisted his foot was being touch he kicked the person freeing his foot only to be caught and bent it hard he hissed in pain when he felted something leather go on his ankle and thats when someone spoke up "I put a shock collar on your ankle , If you make any type of move trying to hurt me or even run from me it will shock you."

"Who are you?" Yami asked in pain do to the man holding his foot still bent. The man didn't answer yami but let his foot go and sat in front of yami looking at him but yami couldn't see him but the man sounded the man sighed and said.

"Come on Yami, you don't remember me ,I'm the one who followed you to the park."He laughed again but yami recaniced it ,It sounded like ...'Oh no' yami thought then yami said "I think I know who you are." yami said to the man in front of man cuffed yami chin and said "Who am I then, say it out loud."

Yami closed his eye's and said "Your...Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corpartion am I right...Kaiba!"Suddenly the lights turned on and yes Yami was right The Seto Kaiba was sitting in front of him. Kaiba uncuffed yami's chin and smirked and said "Open your eye's, Look at me." Kaiba said and as obayed yami opened his eye's that were raging with fire inside.

"What you so earated Whats wrong?" Kaiba cuffed his chin yami yacked his head away from kaiba and answered "You...Monster!"

Kaiba was shocked on what yami said he leaned in makeing yami move back a little and said "Monster? haha no yami I'm no monster...I'm a lover." and with that he kissed yami.


	3. Who are you?

**Previously on Kidnapping Love**

"What you so earated Whats wrong?" Kaiba cuffed his chin yami yacked his head away from kaiba and answered "You...Monster!"

Kaiba was shocked on what yami said he leaned in makeing yami move back a little and said "Monster? haha no yami I'm no monster...I'm a lover." and with that he kissed yami.

** Chapter 3 "Who are you"**

****Yami was shocked The Seto Kaiba was kissing him The King Of Games. Yami could not break the kiss so, instead he kissed back but yet liked the kiss , Kaiba broke the kiss and looked at his rival then wispered in Yami's ear "I love you and I always have ...When you bummed into me today I wanted to kiss you then but u got away and i have one Question before you scream at me...Will you be mine?"

Yami thought for a moment and said "Kaiba you a stuburn man and I...I...Thats why i love you to!" Tears fell from his eye's but soon fell away when someone licked them away. Looking at kaiba licking his tears away, Seto said "Your tears are salty yet loving."

Kaiba got something from his pocket and unlocked yami from the wall and took the shock collar off yami's leg and stood up and faced his lover with a smile and Said "Kaiba i have a Question." Kaiba stood next to his rival and said "Yes ,My love?"

Yami kissed his lover "Why did you have to Kidnap me and chain me in here just to kiss me and tell me you Love me?"

"Cause" Kaiba spoke "I have somthing else for you." Kaiba sigled yami to follow him when yami saw he was in a mansion and soon bummed into kaiba again, Kaiba had somthing in this hand and it stard at him and then Yami asked "Who are you?" he said smiling at the white and light brown kitten in his lovers arms.

Kaiba smiled at the kitten and said "Her name is Lover do you know why Yami?" when yami nodded no the kitten jumped in yami's and cuddled in yamis hands and chest and then he looked at his lover and said "Never mind I think I just found out." with both of them laughing their heads off they kissed and they deeped there kiss. They had a Goodnight.


	4. Love Explain

Yami and Kaiba liked sorry no Loved each other "Kaiba why do u like me so much?" Yami said at 1:00am Kaiba rolled over and saw yami's beautiful eyes staring at him and said "Cause when i looked in your eyes everytime we duel, everytime we start journeys, everytime I saw you, I loved you even more and now I love you more then ever , If I were to loose you i would die thats why."

" I love you Kaiba"

"I love you more Yami."

"I love you better Seto Kaiba"

"Oh You want to go that way ok You asked for it!" Kaiba rolled on top of yami and Pinned him down and kissed him roughly ,They broke the kiss and undid Yamis shirt and planted butterfly kisses down Yami Neck makeing him moan Kaiba looked up and smirked and said "Are you going to tell me I love you more anymore hmm?" Yami laughed cause Kaiba was tickling him and said"Yes! hahaha Yes yes you win! haha."

Kaiba kissed yami again then layed back down on his side of the bed still laughing but both fell asleep cuddled up each others arms and the kitten in the middle.

**Short i know but i still like it!**


End file.
